Algo en común contigo
by Viride Vates
Summary: Aunque ninguno de los dos jamás hizo referencia a ese suceso en voz alta, los dos sabían que siempre iban a tener algo en común. ONESHOT [Dramione]


Por fin había llegado Febrero y con él, Hermione salió de la enfermería sin rastro alguno ya de bigotes y cola. El sol brillaba débilmente sobre Hogwarts y todo el mundo en el castillo parecía mucho más optimista. Estaba feliz de volver a la normalidad y la primera noche que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor nuevamente, Harry y Ron aprovecharon para hablar de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en el colegio mientras ella no estaba. Pasaron horas riendo y charlando de todo un poco hasta que nuevamente el tema de la Cámara surgió gracias al pelirrojo.

- Estaba convencido de que Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin.. - dijo Ron, por centésima vez en esa noche.

- Yo no creía que fuera capaz - dijo Hermione llevándose a la boca uno de los caramelos de limón que Harry le había regalado - Es decir, Malfoy nunca podría ser tan listo cómo para abrir la cámara de los secretos, verdad? - se apresuró a decir al ver la mandíbula desencajada de Ron y los ojos desorbitados de Harry.

Había metido la pata. Si bien es cierto que no creía que Malfoy fuera el heredero de Slytherin, no era por las razones que le había dicho a sus amigos. Simplemente creía que el pequeño hurón era sólo palabras. No podía creer que ese muchachito de su edad fuera capaz de hacer terrible cosa. No importaba el por qué, simplemente se negaba a creer que Malfoy fuera tan malo como les hacía creer a todos.

- Ah.. - dijo Ron aliviado - Pues en eso estoy de acuerdo, seguramente fue todo idea de Lucius Malfoy. Aunque no tengamos pruebas de que haya sido él.

- Bueno, ya basta de hablar de Malfoy. Es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. - les dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.

- Tienes razón, Harry - dijo Hermione levantándose ella también y guardando en su túnica los caramelos que sobraban.

- Me alegra tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, Herms - dijo Ron dedicándole a su amiga una amplia sonrisa.

- Ambos estamos felices de tenerte de nuevo aquí - dijo Harry acercándose para abrazarla.

Fue un abrazo tierno y fraternal. Merlín sabía cuanto los había echado de menos durante su estadía en la enfermería. Pero ya estaba de vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor, donde pertenecía y con la gente que la quería.

Al día siguiente todo se encontraba tranquilo en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Varios alumnos procedentes de todas las casas (exceptuando a Slytherin, claro está) se acercaron a saludarla al ver que ya se hallaba en buenas condiciones y fuera de la enfermería, mientras que sus amigos se mostraban atentos y cariñosos. Su ánimo se encontraba de lo mejor con respecto a sus amigos y compañeros, pero aunque no lo admitiría nunca frente a nadie, se sentía levemente decepcionada por el hecho de que cierta serpiente rubia ni siquiera parecía haber percibido su ausencia durante todos esos días. ¡Ni siquiera la había insultado cuando la volvió a ver! ¿Es que acaso tan poco significaba para Malfoy?

Debía dejar atrás esos pensamientos estúpidos de una buena vez, no la llevaban a ningún lado y tampoco dejaban que pudiera disfrutar completamente de su regreso con Harry y Ron. Debería estar feliz con ellos a su lado, y lo era realmente, pero una parte de su ser necesitaba algo más que una simple amistad. Y sólo una persona había logrado obtener su atención desde el momento en el que entró a Hogwarts.

Lo observaba.. Oh, Merlín sabía cuanto lo observaba. En los pasillos, en las clases compartidas que tenía con los Slytherins, en el Gran Comedor, en los jardínes y a veces hasta solía escabullirse por debajo de las gradas del campo de Quidditch para verlo practicar con su equipo. Cada vez que veía su cabello rubio y esos ojos grises que la paralizaban, actuaba como si le fuera indiferente e incluso a veces se esforzaba por hacer como si lo odiara, porque aunque él le hubiera dado varios motivos como para hacerlo, ella no podía, simplemente no podía odiar a la persona que se colaba en sus pensamientos día y noche. Pero debía aceptar que nunca sería nada para él, nada más que una asquerosa sangre sucia que ni siquiera debería tener permitido pensar en un Malfoy. Su razón le pedía que dejara atrás esos pensamientos de niña enamorada y lo olvidara de una buena vez, pero su corazón no se lo permitía, a pesar de todo tenía esperanzas. Tal vez algún día, sólo tal vez, él se fijara en ella como algo más que un ser inferior.

Los días siguientes pasaron lento para la castaña y su angustia crecía cada vez que veía al dueño de sus sentimientos ignorarla olímpicamente cuando se encontraba cerca de él. Malfoy seguía siendo tan hiriente como siempre con Harry y Ron, pero ya no lo era con ella, ya no dirigía ninguno de sus comentarios malintencionados hacia ella, ni siquiera la miraba, con esos ojos grises cargados de repulsión, como solía mirarla antes.. cuando al menos la miraba. El rubio parecía haber cambiado y eso la confundía.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sólo volvió a la realidad cuando de pronto chocó con algo y se le cayeron sus libros de Transformaciones al suelo.

- ¿¡Pero qué dem..

- Oh, lo s.. - empezó a decir totalmente apenada.

- ¡Granger! ¡¿Es que acaso ni siquiera caminar bien por un maldito pasillo puedes?! ¿Tan inútil eres? - chilló Malfoy mirandola de arriba a abajo con una mueca de desdén marcada en el rostro.

- Yo.. yo.. yo.. - tartamudeó Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas que agolpaban sus ojos.

- Yo.. yo.. yo.. - Repitió Draco en tono de burla - Ya te pareces a Longbottom. Oh.. no me digas.. ¿Vas a llorar? -dijo al ver las lágrimas en los ojos marrones de la chica.

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy - dijo ella empujándolo con rabia contenida.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¡¿Cómo ella podía ser tan estúpida?! "Tal vez algún día Malfoy se fije en mi" ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar semejante estupidez?! Se maldecía, se odiaba por haber sido tan ingenua. La asaltaron unas ganas enormes de lanzarse de cabeza de la torre de Astronomía o descubrir cuán profundo era el Lago Negro. Se apresuró a entrar en la primera sala vacía que encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar sola.

- Oh, es en serio.. ¡Quieres encerrarte a llorar! Por Merlín, Granger, no creía que fueras tan sensible - dijo Malfoy entrando en el aula después de Hermione.

- ¡Déjame en paz maldito canalla! ¡Ya vete! ¡Vuelve a ignorarme como lo hiciste desde que volví! - dijo ella con la ira corriendo por sus venas y las lágrimas surcando su cara.

El semblante del pequeño Malfoy se volvió duro e inexpresivo con las últimas palabras de la castaña.

- Yo no tengo por qué tomarme el esfuerzo de ignorarte.. No existes para mi, es tan simple como eso. - dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta con intenciones de huir de ahí.

- No te creo.. No te parecía tan inexistente antes. - dijo ella negándose a creer en las palabras del rubio.

- Pues, me importa un rábano lo que creas. Digo la verdad. - dijo él sin siquiera volverse a verla.

- No lo entiendo.. ¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te hice para merecer tanto odio? - dijo con la voz cargada de un profundo dolor.

- Y-Yo no te odio, Granger.. Sólo déjame en paz, quieres? - dijo él en un susurro antes de dejarla sola nuevamente.

Cuando al fin después de unas horas pudo moverse de ahí e ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sus ojos ya estaban tremendamente hinchados de tanto llorar. Se sentía patética, porque a pesar de su desastroso encuentro con su amado, sentía una opresión en el pecho por no poder ser alguien digna de él. Estaba terriblemente enamorada de Draco Malfoy y sus actos la herían en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Esa noche no bajó a cenar y se dedicó a pasar una hora entera bajo la ducha, pensando, reflexionando y llorando en silencio. Si Harry o Ron se enteraran de sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy pondrían el grito en el cielo. Y cómo no entenderlos! Si hasta el mismísimo Draco se quedaría boquiabierto si se enterase. Al salir de la ducha para su sorpresa se encontró con que Lavender tampoco había bajado a cenar esa noche.

- Hola Herms, por qué no bajaste al Gran Comedor? Tú también te encuentras enferma? - preguntó su compañera haciendo una mueca mientras se tocaba el estómago.

- Em, hola. Pues, digamos que si.. - mintió mientras se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a secar su cabello con una toalla.

- Que mal.. Yo también. Pero mañana iré a desayunar sin falta! No quiero perderme lo que el profesor Lockhart tenga preparado para este día especial - dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

- ¿Día especial? ¿De qué hablas? - dijo la castaña por primera vez ignorante frente a una de sus compañeras.

- ¡El día de San Valentín! Duh, cómo lo olvidaste? Es que no estás emocionada?

- Ah, eso.. - dijo Hermione soltando un bufido.

- Sí "eso". ¿Vamos Herms, acaso no te intriga el saber si alguien va a enviarte una tarjeta? - dijo ella visiblemente emocionada ante la perspectiva de recibir una.

- Pues, en realidad no.. Quiero decir, claro que me gustaría recibir una, pero quién querría mandarle una tarjeta de San Valentín a una fea sabelotodo como yo? - dijo volviendo a la tristeza que antes la embargaba al caer en la cuenta de que cierto rubio ojigris nunca jamás le enviaría una.

- Oh, Hermione, no digas eso. No eres una sabelotodo y tampoco eres fea.. Tan sólo no te peinas.. Ni te arreglas.. Y ni hablar de tu falda, pareces una monja! Pero.. Oh lo siento! No quise decir eso! - dijo al ver la expresión de Hermione y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Lo siento, lo juro, yo no quería..

- Pero lo dijiste y lo peor es que no es ninguna mentira.. Vete por favor, quiero dormir - dijo corriendo las sábanas y adentrándose en su cama.

- Lo siento mucho, Hermione. No te enojes por favor - suplicó Lavender.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - le gritó la castaña con el orgullo terriblemente herido.

- Lo siento - dijo su compañera una vez más antes de correr los doseles de su cama dejándo a una Hermione con ganas de dormir y no despertar al otro día.

Pero Merlín no es tan bondadoso y un día nuevo llegó para la Gryffindoriana que de mala gana se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alistarse para ese día "tan especial" según la boba de Lavender, aunque personalmente, Hermione creía que iba a ser un día especialmente horrible.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, Ron y Harry ya se encontraban en ella sentados al lado de la ventana, probablemente esperándola para bajar juntos.

- Hola chicos - dijo ella parándose al lado de sus amigos.

- Buen día Hermione - dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

- Sí Ron, hoy es San Valentín, pero no le veo nada de especial a este estúpido día - dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.

- Creí que estarías más entusiasmada como las demás chicas - dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz - En fin, mamá dice que hoy recibiré muchas tarjetas de mis admiradoras - dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sonora carcajada mientras que por su parte Harry rió tímidamente para no hacer enfadar a su amigo.

- Claro, ríete ahora, porque cuando tú no recibas ni siquiera una tarjeta y yo sí, se te van a ir las ganas de reirte de mi - dijo Ron tan colorado como su cabello mientras se dirigía furioso hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Pero que sensible! - dijo Hermione ligeramente sonrojada.

- No le hagas caso, Herms. Mejor bajemos ya - dijo su amigo regalándole una sonrisa.

Esa mañana el Gran Comedor estaba más alborotado que nunca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón y del techo caía papel picado en forma de corazones. Harry y Hermione se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron al lado de Ron, que todavía se encontraba demasiado disgustado con la castaña como para hablar.

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera decir algo, Lockhart se levantó de su asiento y empezó a pedir silencio con las manos.

- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! - gritó el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que esa mañana llevaba una túnica de color rosa chillón que combinaba perfectamente con la decoración del salón - Quiero dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjeta, porque claro que las he contado - dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo a un grupito de alumnas de Hufflepuff - Y también decirles que tengo una sorpresa más preparada para todos ustedes.

"¿Cómo pudo haberme gustado ese hombre? Ni siquiera es tan atractivo" pensó Hermione. Lockhart dio una palmada y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de gnomos de aspecto hosco con pequeñas alitas doradas que en sus manos llevaban arpas.

- ¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! - exclamó Lockhart - Durante todo el día de hoy vagarán por el colegio ofrendándoles felicitaciones de San Valentín..

El discurso del profesor siguió durante un buen rato pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, estaba vagando con la mirada por la mesa de las serpientes hasta que se cruzó con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. A la Gryffindor le pareció que habían transcurrido horas hasta que el Slytherin desvió la mirada hacia Lockhart nuevamente.

No, no se lo había imaginado, todavía no estaba tan loca.. Draco la estaba mirando antes de que ella lo mirara a él. Sí, claro que sí. La pregunta sería por qué la miraba.

_"¿Acaso estaría pensando en enviarle una tarjeta? Ay, Hermione, por Merlín, deja de pensar tamañas bobadas"_ se reprendió a si misma. Bufó exasperada y giró su cabeza hacia el frente del salón dándose cuenta de que el discurso de Lockhart debía haber terminado hacía un buen rato puesto que ya todos se encontraban conversando animadamente con sus amigos y compañeros de casa.

Los gnomos se pasaron el día entero interrumpiendo las clases y acosando a los alumnos por los pasillos para repartir tarjetas. Al final de la tarde, cuando Hermione se encontraba camino a clase de Encantamientos acompañada por Harry y Ron, quién no había vuelto a hablarle desde esa mañana, uno de los gnomos alados alcanzó a Harry. Parecía bastante malhumorado y luego de dejar en ridículo a su amigo cantando una canción bastante humillante como mensaje de San Valentín, se acercó a la castaña.

- Eh, tú. Hermione Granger. Esto es para tí - dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta rectangular de color violeta que en el medio tenía la imágen de una bruja realizando una poción que desprendía vapor de un color rosa chicle.

- ¿Para mi? - dijo la castaña con los ojos desorbitados - No puede ser, seguramente se equivocó - le dijo al gnomo sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que no es una equivocación, nunca me equivoco y ya toma la maldita tarjeta, no tengo todo el día! - le gruñó el malhumorado mensajero.

Hermione tomó tímidamente la tarjeta entre sus manos y la inspeccionó como si fuera un libro nuevo de esos que tanto le gustaban. Cuando la abrió, lo que leyó la elevó tan alto que por un momento creyó que le habían lanzado un _wingardium leviosa_.

Escrito en ella con tinta de color verde esmeralda se encontraba un mensaje que sirvió para hacerla la mujer más feliz de Gryffindor, que va.. ¡De Hogwarts entero!

_**"Granger,**_

_**Lamento haberte hecho llorar la otra tarde cuando chocamos en el pasillo, no fue mi intención, pero no pienso pedirte disculpas cada vez que llores por mi culpa. ¡Ya deberías saber que a veces suelto las cosas sin pensar! Para ser una sabelotodo, eres bastante estúpida. Y por cierto.. Si te mandé una tarjeta fue para que nadie me viera enviándote notas en clases o muchísimo peor ¡hablando contigo! mi reputación se iría al tacho, así que si quieres conservar tu vida, te conviene no abrir la boca sobre esto. Primera y última vez que hago esto en mi vida, considérate afortunada. Sabes quién soy, no es necesario que lo diga."**_

La castaña se encontraba más radiante que nunca cuando guardó su tarjeta en la mochila y sin parar de sonreír hizo caso omiso a las insistentes preguntas de sus dos mejores amigos, que se encontraban tan sorprendidos como el resto de los alumnos que transitaban por el pasillo en ese mismo momento. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr olvidandose por completo de que debía ir a Encantamientos, pero eso poco le importó, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Rogando a Merlín que la ayudara en su misión de encontrar a cierto rubio de ojos grises, bajó hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin y se quedó agazapada tras una armadura esperando. Pasaron al rededor de diez minutos cuando vio una cabellera rubia salir de detrás de un cuadro y al parecer, Merlín había escuchado sus súplicas, ya que Draco se encontraba solo.

Apenas lo vió tuvo ganas de correr y saltarle encima, pero debía contenerse si no quería que medio colegio se enterara de su interés por el rubio. Así que se decidió a seguirlo hasta que cuando nadie se encontrara cerca pudiera frenarlo y hablar con él.

Luego de haberlo seguido por unos cuantos corredores, los dos se encontraron solos en un pasillo del primer piso. _"Ahora o nunca" _pensó Hermione alentándose mentalmente para lo siguiente que haría. Apuró el paso y tomó al rubio del antebrazo obligándolo a la fuerza a entrar en un aula vacía.

- ¿QUÉ M.. - empezó a decir Malfoy antes de lograr ver a su secuestradora - Oh, Granger.. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto.

- Lo siento Malfoy, pero la única forma de poder hablar contigo sin que "tu reputación se vaya al tacho" es a escondidas - dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. _"Que lindo es" _pensó, para luego sonrojarse por tamaño pensamiento.

- Ehm, y qué quieres? - dijo él desviando la mirada un poco incómodo por esa extraña situación.

- Yo sólo.. Quería.. Ehh.. Sólo quería darte las gracias por la tarjeta - dijo haciendo que el Slytherin también se ruborizara tanto como ella.

- N-no hace falta que me des las gracias, Granger. No fue la gran cosa, nada de importancia - dijo evitando la mirada de la castaña. - Bueno, si es sólo eso, creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos - espetó antes de intentar abalanzarse hacia la puerta.

- NO - gritó ella al tiempo que volvía a sostenerlo por el antebrazo. - Hay algo más - dijo poniéndose aún más colorada si eso era fisicamente posible.

- Pues dilo rápido porq.. - empezó a decir fastidiado el rubio antes de verse atrapado en la situación más extraña de su corta vida.

Hermione se había decidido. Por primera vez en su vida se animó a hacer lo que su corazón le pedía desde hacía tanto tiempo, se atrevió. Sí, se atrevió a besar a Malfoy.

En un arrebato, la castaña se acercó a él tomando su rostro con las manos y poniéndose en puntitas de pie depositó un tierno beso en los cálidos labios del Slytherin. No lo razonó, sólo lo hizo y nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Después de algunos segundos de shock, el rubio también cerró sus ojos y correspondió con timidez el beso de la muchacha, colocándo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

El beso duró segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, pero nunca lo supieron porque cuando sus labios se rozaron, el tiempo se detuvo para un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, que olvidaron las diferencias y sólo se dejaron llevar.

Cuando se separaron al fin, las palabras fueron innecesarias porque ambos sabían que eso solamente había sido un desliz, algo que jamás se volvería a repetir por mucho que desearan que volviera a suceder.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo ella. Él sólo se limitó a asentir lentamente.

Cuando ambos salieron de aquella aula, fue él quien la retuvo por el brazo esta vez.

- Ya sabes que no debes decir nada de _eso_, verdad? - le dijo mirando si nadie se aparecía por el corredor.

- Claro - dijo ella antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios y salir corriendo de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando llegó a su Sala Común agradeció que sus compañeros no hubieran salido de clases todavía y subió hacia su habitación.

Con el pecho inflado de felicidad y una sonrisa de un millón de galeones, Hermione Granger guardó la tarjeta de San Valentín que sería su mejor manera de recordar aquel día. Que sin dudas sería uno de los mejores de su vida.

Hermione cumplió con el pedido de Draco y jamás le reveló a sus amigos quién le había mandado aquella misteriosa tarjeta, ni mucho menos lo que había tenido lugar esa misma tarde en un aula vacía del primer piso. Así como Draco también cumplió con su palabra, ya que esa fue la primera y única vez que demostró interés por los sentimientos de la castaña. Pero aunque ninguno de los dos jamás hizo referencia a ese suceso en voz alta, los dos sabían que siempre iban a tener algo en común.

Su primer beso.


End file.
